


[瞳耀]  （古风文） 瞳心耀意

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Summary: 作者：从前有两个注定要相爱的人，他们第一次相遇是在南风馆！第二次相遇在青楼……这是什么神仙缘分!展耀：（炸毛中）……这算什么缘分啊？白羽瞳：我觉得吧，还不错！伪古风.架空.强强. 江湖纷争天生小太阳.黏上就甩不掉的大狼狗宠溺攻.瞳X 千年冰山脸.随时随地炸毛的小野猫毒舌受.耀





	[瞳耀]  （古风文） 瞳心耀意

卷二：意难忘

（十）

“嗯……嗯”腰带连同外衣掉在地上，中衣也被扯下一大半，堆在展耀腰间，他仰着头靠在墙上，半裸的胸口剧烈起伏，那是因为白羽瞳正埋首在他胸前，用舌头来回舔舐着那两个凸起的粉色花蕾，而另一只不安分的手正试图拽下展耀的外裤……

展耀一把抓住他的手，白羽瞳猛地停下动作，抬起头看着他，脸上的表情有些赫然“猫儿，我……唔”，展耀用嘴堵上他的唇，牵着他的手直接伸进亵裤里，原来那处早就挺立起来了。

显然这次白羽瞳有了些经验，手劲儿拿捏的时轻时重，直弄得展耀丢盔卸甲，口中连连求饶……白羽瞳拦腰将展耀抱起，几步到了床边，将人扔在被褥之上，便跨了上去。

白羽瞳跨坐在展耀身上，看着眸子里闪着波光的那人，声音激动的发颤，他问“猫儿……行吗?”

展耀嘴角含笑，挪揄道“说不行你会停下吗？”

“不会！”白羽瞳一把扯开展耀松松垮垮的中衣，伏身一口咬在展耀瘦棱的锁骨上

“……你轻点！”，展耀陡然升高的声调更加刺激了白羽瞳，他当即伏在展耀身上不停啃咬，一路从的胸膛吻到小腹，展耀闭着眼睛低喘，双手抓着身下的被子，随着白羽瞳的动作，身体不停颤粟着。

白羽瞳将展耀的外裤和亵裤一起褪到膝盖下，抓住展耀那硬得发烫的东西轻轻挤捏顶部，展耀颤抖的更厉害了，以至于白羽瞳只捏了几下，便有透明的液体从里面流了出来，白羽瞳嘴角一勾，一口含住了它。

“别！”展耀失声叫了出来，睁开眼睛，正对上白羽瞳那双饱含爱意的凤眸，看着白羽瞳一边舔弄一边看着自己，展耀几乎瞬间失守，他身子紧紧弓了起来，白羽瞳则尽量张大嘴，将他的东西整个吞进去，然后用舌头小心呵护着，再用温暖的口腔反复吞吐着。

展耀的呼吸早就乱了，他想做些什么，可最终什么也没做成，因为白羽瞳突然用力一吸，展耀只感觉小腹一阵痉挛，眼前好像炸开一片绚丽的烟花，然后便脱力般倒在床上……

白羽瞳单手脱掉自己的衣裤，将展耀翻过身来，在他身下垫了个枕头，又将另一只手上的白浊，涂在展耀紧翘的股缝之间，那里显然从未经人事，实在是太紧了，白羽瞳小心试探着。

哪知道，刚伸入一根手指就遭到强烈排斥，展耀轻哼着，不安的扭动身体，可他刚泄了一次，全身无力，只能任白羽瞳一点点扩张着。

直到白羽瞳掐着展耀的窄腰，将自己那又粗又长的东西往里顶去，展耀疼得立刻大叫一声。只进了一半，白羽瞳便不敢再动，伏下去扳过展耀的脸轻轻吻着，直到觉得他身体放松下来，才开始慢慢顶撞起来。

初时展耀毫无快感可言，只觉得身下撕裂般的疼痛，而白羽瞳也是第一次，进入后便控制不住自己，只觉得展耀那里紧致温暖，便直来直去用尽蛮力，弄得展耀死去活来，泪水像开了闸，湿了一大片褥子。白羽瞳嘴上柔声安慰着，但是身下动作却越来越猛烈！

随着展耀体内流出的液体越来越多，两人的交合终于顺畅起来，白羽瞳愈发贪恋这紧紧包裹自己的所在，每次都几乎全部退出再用力顶回去，看着展耀雌伏于自己身下，只露出半张脸，星眸中的光采被水雾掩着，薄唇微张，不时溢出美妙的呻吟声，白羽瞳就觉得心理的满足感远远大于身体上的快感！

展耀也被一波又一波强烈的快感刺激着，身下早已淫乱不堪，不知泄了几次！白羽瞳的体力实在是太好，又有烈酒催情，两个时辰过去了，硬是还撑着不射，展耀连求饶的力气也没有了，只能被动的随着白羽瞳上下起伏着！

房间里除了两人的喘息声，便是暧昧的冲撞声和水声，不时有汗珠从白羽瞳健壮的胸膛上滴下来，再顺着展耀白皙光滑的脊背滑落到床褥之上……

白羽瞳醒来时，发现展耀顶着一双红肿眼睛看着床顶发呆，他劲瘦的腰线和小腹半掩在被子下，只露出印满青红爱痕的上半身，白羽瞳一骨碌爬起来，撑着手肘看着展耀道“猫儿，怎么了？”

展耀没说话，仍是呆呆的望着，白羽瞳伸手去晃他肩膀道“猫儿，你没事吧！”

展耀这才扭头看了他一眼道“没事！”说着便坐起来身来，披上外衣就要下床，不过双腿一软差点摔倒，白羽瞳一把抱住他，急道“你去哪儿？”

展耀咬唇忍着身后传来的撕痛，捶了捶腿，自嘲道“这个样子，看来哪也去不了！”

白羽瞳把他的双腿又抬上床来，拿被子给他盖好，道“天还没亮，你再睡会儿，我去打热水来给你擦洗！”，说着，他凑过去亲了亲展耀的嘴唇，道“乖！”

展耀脸上透出一丝红晕，嘴上却干巴巴的说“不用，我自己来就行了！”

白羽瞳有些摸不准展耀的态度，心道：难道是后悔了？便凑到他面前，直直看着他的眼睛道“猫儿，你可是怪我昨晚那么对你？”

展耀摇摇头道“昨晚都喝多了，你不用在意！”

“你说什么！”白羽瞳突然大声一吼，倒把展耀吓了一跳，见那双湛黑眸子很是无辜的看向自己，白羽瞳马上温柔的说道“猫儿，对不起，我太激动了！昨晚虽喝了酒，但我们在一起是因为相互喜欢，不是吗？”

展耀轻轻点头，坦言道“话虽这么说，但你我毕竟都是男子！日后你还要娶妻生子，光耀门楣的！所以，你不必……”

“不必什么？”白羽瞳越听越气，忍不住打断他道“猫儿，你到底在说什么啊？”

展耀却平静的道“你是白家长子，未来白羽山庄的主人！自然要娶妻生子，传宗接代，这不是人之常情吗！”

白羽瞳眉头一皱，脸色严肃起来，道“人之常情？你的意思是：你我在一起不过是酒后迷乱一场，日后便要各走各路？我娶妻生子，光耀门楣！你也会这么做，然后两不相干吗？”

“那是自然！我当然也要娶……”

“你敢！”白羽瞳气呼呼再次打断他道“你已经是我的人了，便休想娶别人！”

“谁是你的人！”展耀的脸又不争气的红了

“你！展耀，是我白羽瞳的人！”白羽瞳理直气也壮的说

“羽瞳，你还没有醒酒吗？我们两个男子说这些，岂不是很奇怪吗？”展耀觉得白羽瞳的话很是荒唐

“不奇怪！亏我前几天还夸你不迂腐来着，你这个错误看法必须纠正过来！男子怎么了，两个男子相爱就不能在一起吗？何况我们已经同床共枕了，我看，我看你这根本就是始乱终弃！”白羽瞳越想越来气，恨不得拿什么堵上展耀的嘴

“什么始乱终弃？”听到最后一句，展耀都被他气笑了，“你胡说什么！”

白羽瞳却振振有词的道“刚醒了就想不认啊？没门，我告诉你！展耀，你昨晚把白羽山庄的少庄主睡了，你就要对我负责任……”

敢情这还赖上了！展耀额角青筋直蹦，干脆也不说话了，眯着眼看白羽瞳在那继续一本正经的胡说八道，等他说完了，展耀总结了一句“白羽瞳，这天下还有比你脸皮更厚的人吗？”

“没有！”某个得了便宜还卖乖的人如是说，然后笑得无比灿烂，一把搂过展耀道“不过，我的厚脸皮只针对你！猫儿！你是我的了，我也是你的！从此以后，咱们两个就是一个人，所以你——”，他轻轻捋了捋展耀鬓角的发，接着道“再也不许胡思乱想了！”

展耀被他霸道的揽在怀中，紧贴在赤裸宽阔的胸膛上，听他有力的心跳声传来，顿时感觉眼眶有些发热，却听白羽瞳又道“猫儿，以后我会一直在你身边守护你，你再也不会做噩梦，再也不会担心分不清真假，有我在，谁也不能欺负你！”

“……”展耀虽没应他，但心里已经软的一塌糊涂，他悄悄别过头，用肩头蹭掉那颗从眼角滑落的泪珠，然后抬起头来，吻上了白羽瞳。

两人吻到动情处，白羽瞳又硬了，火急火燎的把展耀按在身下，却被展耀及时推开了，他道“我得回房去，被铃铛她们看到不好！”

“啧！”白羽瞳不满的哼了一声，不过他也不想展耀为难，反正来日方长嘛！想到这里，某人便挺着自己雄赳赳的东西去旁边擦洗，展耀则穿上衣服溜回自己房间了。

展耀一推门，发现铃铛正站在他床前发愣，他赶快扯了扯皱皱巴巴的衣服，叫了声“铃铛！”

铃铛刚才敲了半天门都没动静，进来一看床铺叠的整整齐齐，根本就没人睡过的样子！她听到展耀声音，回身还未说话，便被他身上浓烈的酒味呛得直皱眉头，更何况这酒味中还混着些不可言说的暧昧味道！

铃铛当即明白了，低头行了个礼，道“少主人，早饭准备好了！”

“哦！”展耀有些尴尬，道“我换件衣服便出去！”

铃铛想了想，又道“要不少主人先沐浴吧？我让小春儿小冬儿去弄热水！”

“也好，谢谢！”展耀道

铃铛说完便要走，展耀突然问“铃铛，胡山怎么样，他醒了吗？”

“还没有，一直昏睡着！”见展耀眉头一皱，铃铛马上又道“少主人放心，他身体底子不错，只是失血过多，很快就会醒的！”

“我知道了！你去忙吧！”展耀道

“是！”铃铛退了出去

吃过早饭，展耀和白羽瞳又来看胡山，像铃铛说的那样，胡山还在昏睡着，不过已不像昨天那般面无血色的。

白羽瞳见展耀脸色不好，安慰他道“猫儿，你也不用太担心了！铃铛不是说了吗？他只是失血过多，醒过来就好了！”

“嗯！”

见他心不在焉的应着，白羽瞳突然道“猫儿，你来我房间一下，我有东西要给你！”

“什么东西？！”

“你跟我过来就知道了！”

展耀跟着白羽瞳去了房间，白羽瞳解开衣领，从脖子上取下来一条链子，链子上挂着一枚翠绿色的戒指。

白羽瞳将戒指放在展耀手中，道“猫儿，这枚翠玉戒指是我娘临死前给我的，我们兄妹三人各有一枚！”他深情款款的道“我娘说以后遇到心爱的人就送给他……所以，我想送给你！”

展耀怔怔的看着手心那枚戒指，再抬头时，眼眶已微红，他有些哽咽的道“羽瞳！”

白羽瞳没想到他反应这么大，有些惊讶又有些得意，把他揽在怀里，吻着他发抖的嘴唇道“傻猫儿，这就要感动哭了？昨夜来不及给你，今早本想拿给你，谁知你跑那么快！”这话倒是不假，昨晚白羽瞳光顾着折腾展耀了，确实未想起戒指的事，今早等他洗漱完，展耀早回自己房间了，所以现在才送给展耀。

“可我……”展耀确实很激动，但也很不安，他想了想，似乎下定了决心，微笑看着白羽瞳，道“我也有东西给你！”

刚才的一刹那白羽瞳还以为展耀要拒绝，正打算动用他的三寸不烂之舌说服展耀，一听展耀也要送他东西，便认定是定情信物。马上讨好的凑到展耀跟前，道“猫儿，想送我什么？” 

“……”展耀擦了擦又肿起来的眼角，从怀中掏出一个样子十分熟悉的小瓶子

“？！”白羽瞳呆呆的看着展耀，道“猫儿，你不会——”

未等他说完，展耀一掀盖子，一股白烟迅速钻进白羽瞳鼻孔，眼看他身子晃了几晃，眼皮就要阖上……展耀上前扶住他，将他慢慢放在床上。转身要走时，才发现自己衣摆不知何时被白羽瞳紧紧拽在手中，展耀回过头，见白羽瞳硬撑着眼皮，含糊不清的道“猫儿……你，你要去哪儿？”

展耀神情有些悲伤的看了白羽瞳一会儿，伏下身轻轻在他唇上印了一下，道“对不起，羽瞳！”，白羽瞳还想说什么，但是药效上来了，他很快便睡了过去。展耀将链子和碧玉戒指放回白羽瞳的手中，道“……这戒指还是留给能和你相守一生的人吧！”

卷二：意难忘（完）


End file.
